Segador
Segador (刈り取り機, Reaper) are born hybrids of a shinigami and arrancar using Hollowfication and Shinigamification as a fuse It was clarified that segador has joined his soul and inner hollow together, instead of throwing one away to strengthen the spirit power have underwent a form of transformation becoming entirely new being ,the new entity is then returned into physical form and an apparent birth takes place. Due to this they gain a body that possesses nearly all the properties of a human body. When a segador is born their soul and inner hollow is fuse together in one entity call nucleo spiritual. This vastly increases their power and gives them the similiarites abilities of an Arrancar and shinigami, however The segador abilities completely surpassed both. Ken Furinji is the only known Segador in existance. 'Appearance' The Segadores appear like Humans upon their "Birth.", There are, however, a few Segadores who are less Human-like in appearance. 'Powers & Abilities' Like Shinigami and Arrancar,the segadores have a multitude of combat skills and abilities, some of which are similar to those of the former, and some of which are variations.This includes. Cero (虚閃 (セロ), sero; Spanish for "Zero," Japanese for "Hollow Flash," "Doom Blast" in the Viz translation) are high-powered energy blasts that can be fired from various body parts, such as mouth, tongue, hand or fingers. Only Gillians, Adjuchas, Arrancar, vizard and the segador have so far been shown to use Cero attacks, and it appears that stronger entities can use it more efficiently. Aceleracion (加速度,, Kasokudo, Spanish for "Aceleration,") is how Segador move to alter time relative to himselfs, as opposed to using the shunpo or sonido like most of the shinigami and arrancars do, segador is controlling the speed at which time flows around him, allowing him to go faster or slower in time than everyone around him. Since the segador isn't actually moving at superspeed ,allowing Segador to move at even faster rates than those who use speed-enhancement techniques. Blindaje (シールド, Shīrudo Spanish for "Blindage") refers to the hardened skin of the Segador, which is a result of their compressed spiritual power. While their skin is strong enough to block even released Zanpakutō bare-handed, it is by no means impenetrable. Stronger Segador generally have proportionally stronger skin than usual. Apertura (開くHiraku, Spanish for "Opening,"); is how segador move to and from Hueco Mundo and soul society. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Persepcion(知覚, Chikaku; Spanish for "perception,") is the Segador equivalent of the Shinigami and arrancar ability to sense Spiritual Pressure. It functions very similarly to sonar. Hechizos(呪文; lit. "spells") is one of the basic segador combat forms. hechizo is the technique that segador use to focus ambient reishi and their own reiryoku into mystic spells of various powers. These spells serve a wide variety of uses such as healing, defense, or combat. The hechizos was also partially derived from the Shinigami battle art, Kidō, and as such, the two arts bear similarities. Telepathy ''': The Segador often display telepathic abilities, ranging from reading thoughts, to scanning memories, to controlling another's mind. '''Lifespan: Though they now appear human, they still retain the long lifespan of Shinigami. =''Zanpakutō''= Like Shinigami, the Segador also possess a Zanpakutō; having within the standard forms of Shikai and Bankai,the Segador seal the nucleo spirirual within the form of a sword. It is entirely resemble from what Shinigami use, The combat efficiency of an Segador with a released Zanpakutō is increased several times over. The Segador Zanpakutou names are in Spanish